1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the marking of target objects against which guided projectiles or missiles are to be homed. Moreover, the invention relates to an arrangement for the marking of target objects against which guided projectiles or missiles are to be homed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Measures in conformance with the foregoing are known, for example, from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,996, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,555 or from German Laid-Open Patent application. 27 14 688, as so-called semi-active target-seeking guidance systems. In this system, usually with the aid of a forwardly located observer, there is effectuated a marking of the target through illumination or through the intermediary of a directional source of radiation energy, preferably through the utilization of a laser beam. The energy which is reflected from the selected target object is received by the target seeking or searching device of a guided projectile or missile which, in every instance, is autonomously guided during the final phase of flight, and is utilized for directional guidance; in effect, for an attack against this target object. Whereas the tactical advantage of this semi-active target-seeking guidance system is to be able to mark certain arbitrarily or randomly selected target objects and to thereby be able to attack these objects, it is nevertheless encumbered with the quite significant disadvantage that the advanced or forwardly-positioned observer can be easily detected by an enemy, and thereby rapidly placed out of action. As a consequence thereof, the autonomously intelligent ammunition has won increasing interest in that it can be effectively employed against collections of targets as subammunition which is equipped with a search fuze, whereas for more widely fanned-out or dispersed target scenario, it is necessary to employ trajectory-corrected or even trajectory-guided projectiles or missiles which are equipped with search heads.